When epithelia formed in culture by cells by the continous line TB-6C are incubated with thryoid hormone (T3) basal sodium transport rate (short-circuit current) is not altered although the sodium transport response to aldosterone is completely blocked. The effect of T3 on receptors for aldosterone is under study.